minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Weakest people have the strongest strikeback: Part 2
<<''PREVIOUS'' Galoth woke up, dazed and surprised. "What's happening??" He cried out, as the room was bathed in darkness. Suddenly, the lights, althought blood red, came on. Galoth almost fainted as he found out he was chained to the wall. There, he could see Vincent and Dominic dead on the ground. Pablo was tied to a chair, as he struggled to escape. The room was rather medium in size, and there was nothing in it other than a door, which was locked, and the chair which Pablo was tied to. "Hey! You're here!" Pablo struggled, but the rope holding him was firm and would not budge. "Same, what happened?" Galoth tried to shake so the chair would tip over. "Well......after we were disconnected, the brown screen on my screen red "You will regret this." Then, I turned around to be knocked out by a red fireball." Pablo exclaimed. "Huh? That's the exact same thing that happened to me!" Galoth exclaimed. Suddenly, a dark figure appeared in the room. He looked like a Steve figure, only black, had red eyes, and had a longsword on his back. He had a scary purplish aura. Pablo and Galoth now realized it: That was Mikal, the victim of their teasings and torture. And he had come back for his revenge. Galoth and Pablo started crying. Probably the 1st time they ever cried. "Please! We're sorry! We're so sorry that we bullied you! Please don't kill us! We'll do anything you want!." "Shut up you two, I want to tell you my story......then I'll finish you off. Like I said, it doesn't end when I finish you two....." "When I cut myself and I died, I woke up in a blocky place. I found out I died, and somehow went into the world of Minecraft. When I stood up, Null ran to me and told me how I was transported to Minecraft. Null had travelled into the real world, went to me and teleported me to the Minecraft dimension. Entity 303 then walked up and said,' I see that you are being tortured, till you ended your life. How about I strike a deal with you. You work for me, like Null does, and I give you power to go through the Minecraft and real worlds, and you kill those 4.' As he said that, he placed his hand on my blocky shoulder, and I felt myself change. No, I didn't want to just kill you 4. I wanted to conquer all of Minecraft. I wanted to make Minecraft my base for world domination. The moment Entity 303 gave me the power, I started attacking him. Pathetic, he was caught off guard and he died within 10 hits. Null ran away, but I captured her, as well as all of the creepypastas. Herobrine, Batwing4, The Fallen Seraphim......all of them! I brainwashed them, made them my army of pastas. Believe me! They can even go through the dimensions like I can! And if you want to know my name. My name is not Mikal.." The unknown figure responded. Pablo and Galoth were heavily sweating. "What is your name then?" They stuttered. "I. Am. Nekrikos." Nekrikos growled as he grabbed his long sword, and he slashed the stomachs of both unfortunate bully boys. He then ripped out their hearts, threw them in the air as he sliced them, laughing." I'm such a Fruit, or should I say, Heart ninja master." He then threw their bodies into one corner as he charged up a fireball. Launching at it, Nekrikos said this as the bodies were vaporized into ash. "This is only the beginning.....of the end....." ------- This is the end of "Weakest people have the strongest strikeback. " Written by xXPhoenix888 READ THE SEQUEL HERE! (Note: It is 10 parts long) comments pls Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Death Category:Nekrikos Series Category:XXPhoenix888